Kano's School
by dourdan
Summary: Intro- Kano's school as mentioned in his mkx ending. rated M for all the usual reasons.
1. sex and more sex

The nation of Australia is the size of the united states with the population of just Texas. Over 75% if it is a desolate outback- that was where Kano opened a school to train his new army. He kidnapped boys ages 10-18 from across the word, forcing them to endure hellish torture with limited rewards. For example he would encourage them to fight for food, weapons but more importantly his favor.

One day he captured a 13 yearold boy named Logan, but there was a witness, his 17 yearold sister. She followed the caravan of vehicles (they had abducted over a dozen children that day alone) on foot for over 100 miles.

Their mother was a drug addicted prostitute, and they didn't know their father; her brother was all she had. She ate lizards and bugs and drank what little water she could find; her determination was all she needed to survive. They journey took her 5 days; following the tire marks before they disappeared,

When she got there, she immediately found a place to hide. She watched as the new boys were stripped naked and beaten by the others. Some could fight, but her brother was not as talented. That was when Kano found her. He lifted her face. Even covered in dirt and dust; he liked what he saw. She could stay; he would train her personally.

Kano looked intimidating to say the least. His face was mapped with wrinkles and scars , but at nearly 50 years old he still had an impressively strong muscular body. The metal plate in his face that once only held his lazer eye had been expanded upon, covering part of his skull.

He took the girl to his chambers; a larger tent, separate from the 'recruit' barracks.

"Go bathe," he pointed her to an outdoor shower connected to a natural water source.

She took her clothes off and showered under the clean, clear water, after trekking through the desert this felt quite nice. She already knew he was watching her.

"What is you name, luv?" he asked, presenting her with the same brown prison-like uniform as the boys. She was still breathtakingly beautiful, with her red hair, bright green eyes and of course her luscious body.

"kira" she said in a small shy voice.

"Did you see the boys who hurt your brother?" Kano asked, like a school teacher.

Kira nodded.

"Bring me one head. "he said with a smile, handing her a single knife. It was one of his own, a knife almost as long as her forearm. She smiled. She used the knife to cut open the front of her new shirt and re-tie it exposing her ample cleavage and toned stomach- with a giant scar.

She caught Kano's eye as she left. "I got knocked up when I was 14; I cut the baby out myself. I don't want kids and I never will."(and with the damage she did, that would be a non-issue,) but it was already a display of her "warrior-girl" mindset.

He let her out in to the main grounds. Almost immediately she felt she was being followed-but she knew who she was after. The one boy who landed the final blow, then dragged her brother's body to his bunk as a "prize." (Just thinking about what that meant made her job easier.)

"hello" she said sweetly. The knife was in her hand, pressed against her thigh.

"well what do we have here?" the boy looked to be about 6'1", she was only 5'6".

He walked towards her and she did a small jump- like a cat, it was enough to slash this throat. She fell off as he stumbled back. She took this advantage and hacked at his neck- over and over until she had her prize.

She stuck her finger in the blood and put some on her lips like lip gloss. "Privacy please…" She shooed them away. No one stuck around; she was no 'east target'.

She then turned to her brother's body. His face was barely recognizable, his chest was not moving. He was catatonic, if not dead already. There was nothing she could do. She kissed his forehead and said a silent goodbye before cutting his throat. There was little to no blood; she had been right, he was already dead.

She told herself, it would be ok. If she could survive this place, if she could learn to love the mysterious man with a metal plate in his face- she would be ok.

"got it" she skipped back to Kano, and dumped the head on the floor. "by the way I don't think I got your name?" she asked him in her normal confident voice.

"Kano," he said sitting down in his large recliner; it was an old chair that also served as his bed. He opened his fly pulling out his thick strong 9 inch erection.

"Kano's a weird name." she said, untying her shirt.

"A rose by another name…." he said, spreading his legs, fully aware she still had the knife.

She climbed on his lap and kissed him. "I'm not a virgin and I'm not afraid of you". No more needed to be said. She slipped out of her pants. His hands found their way to her butt and thighs as she lowered herself on to his cock. They had sex in his chair; it had been so long, he was appreciative of what she had to offer.

For the next 5 years she stayed on as his personal companion; the male recruits called her his queen or his wife. If a solider had done well on a mission he would get the chance to have her (orally, vaginally, anally)- As Kano watched. The solider was not allowed to physically harm her (although that was a turn on/fetish for a surprising number of Kano's soldiers.)

Since she was the only female at the school, she was the only stimulation they would get (other then what ever they choose to do when deployed on a mission.) But god forbid a low ranking solider fell for her advances (something she did just for fun.) Kano would still want to watch why wouldn't he?- then personally beat the solider to near death.

"I love you" she said, falling asleep naked, in his arms. She said those words allot but he never said them in return. It was ironic though because she only loved the living situation; the power, the sex, the access to any food and drugs she wanted. It was Kano who loved her; he loved her companionship.

With for her love for pain sex and power, Kira was so much like him; she could have been his daughter.

Kano's business was thriving. As his surviving soldiers aged they gained more and more skills and connections his drug running, weapons smuggling and child slavery rings thrived. This rise to power lead too many attacks on his life, but only one from outworld .

Lei Mei, the out world refugee who bore witnesses to his massacre on the refugee camp where General Sonya Blade spared his life despite the fact he killed people in a refugee camp for no real reason.

She was not under orders to kill him; Lei Mei wanted to. She was apprehended in Nepal where his soldiers were picking up a shipment. It was exactly what she wanted. In exchange for sexual favors, the men agreed to not kill her, but rather take her back to Kano as a present.


	2. Betrayal twist

p class="MsoNormal"Li Mei was delivered to Kano, she was wearing handcuffs and a torn purple dress that looked more like a bikini now./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can I play with her?"said Kira, the beautiful redhead girl who walked around topless. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""sure" Kano said, not leaving his chair./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kira used a knife to actually slice off the handcuffs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Li Mei could see Kano's collection of knives; she was unarmed; her plan was to use whatever was in to room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kira kissed her deep and hard. She then cut Li Mei's clothes off. She used the scraps to retie her hands above her head while laying her body on the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"With Kano watching Kira put on a show for him. She sucked Li Mei's tits while masturbating her wet, egger pussy. Kira then gave her oral sex until she climaxed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She then left the naked, bound girl on the floor, and went to have sex with a very aroused Kano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Li Mei suddenly felt the need to sleep. Did Kira put something in her mouth? She expected the worst, but surprisingly she awoke several hours later (to the glow of the moon) unharmed, and untied. There was a sandwich on a plate and a large decorative knife./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She ate quietly, then picked up the knife. This was her chance; but something felt off. Who left this for her? And why? She looked around; her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Kano was asleep in a large chair that doubled as a bed. She touched the knife to his throat; it sparkled in the moon light. That was when she almost screamed,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kira was awake, in far the corner of the room, just staring at her, like a demon in a horror movie. Li Mei quickly put the knife down and went back to her sleeping spot. Kira rolled her eyes and went to sleep by Kano's side./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Li Mei could tell, by the amount of room Kano left in the bed- Kira always slept by his side. Why was she out of the bed? Was this a trap? Or did she want Kano dead?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"In would be 2 weeks later when she would learn the reason why./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kira had been secretly having a romantic relationship with a man closer to her own age; Nate, the first child Kano recruited- his biological son. Now 25, he was Kano's 2supnd/sup in command. So if Kano was so die, the entire multi-million dollar operation would all go to him. Visually he looked allot like his father; tall, rugged, muscular- but minus all the weird cybernetics./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Li Mei caught them on several occasions, mainly when Kano was traveling or in his workshop. But she needed to learn more. She played the role of sex slave; satisfying any and all of Kira's desires. Kano would touch her as well, but he would only ever have sex with Kira./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It seems he did this out of love for her, but the more Li Mei observed them the clearer it became; Kira was board with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After years of drug and alcohol abuse Kano's body was starting to weaken, so he was looking to upgrade his cybernetic enhancements. He was already in possession of the materials; the metals, the computer components, the wiring, etc. All that mattered was Kano could clearly not perform the surgeries on himself (as his plan included his metal face, and his heart component.) Nate would be performing the surgery. It was all too perfect./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kano had made upgrades for his face/head, heart, shoulders, spine, and both his legs. Nate would have 5 assistants that Kano trained personally (usually they were part of the medical staff.) But Nate was very persuasive (meaning if any of them disagreed with what he was doing he would start cutting off fingers.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nate put the part in incorrectly, leaving open wounds, corrosion; all the elements of a slow painful death. For the face/head plate he wired it wrong; so his father would suffer random seizures. The part meant to add strength his spine would randomly short out causing him to collapse. For shoulders; it would work too well, causing searing pain in his muscles, same with his legs. Finally for the heart component, it was set to fail completely in 5 days. It would look like a normal death./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But if all it would take was for 1 part to fail, why did he mess with all of the parts? He was still a little bit bitter about being taken away from his kind loving mother (kidnapped), and put in to a hellish bootcamp that he barely survived./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Li Mei was outside Kano's tent, helping with the laundry, when the moment came. Kano had felt tired and came to his room for a rest. She could see him from the corner of her eye as she worked alongside the younger children and older ones who were on punishment./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When she went inside to go put some cloths in his tent she noticed his chest wasn't moving. She tried shaking him, she tried pounding on his chest. She then did the one thing that felt right. She took a large rock and smashed the heart implant./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Li Mei could not watch a man die, even if that man was Kano. She then did cpr until he was breathing again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Only then did she looked around for Kira. Clearly she ruined Kira's plan and she would need to be prepared for a fight. But Kira was nowhere to be found (possibly already celebrating with Nate.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kano opened his eyes. "kira?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""no, sorry." Was all she could think to say./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You save my life? Why?" he knew who she was, she had every reason to let him die./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I guess that's just my nature." Li Mei said nervously, with a smile. She was holding his hand. There was no logical reason for her to feel this way. Maybe deep down she knew Kano was the lesser of two evils?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Or maybe this was strongspan style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif; color: #585962; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Stockholm/span/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif; color: #585962; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /span/spanstrongspan style="font-size: 10pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Helvetica, sans-serif; color: #585962; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"syndrome/span/strong…..who knows. He didn't want to kiss her. But she needed to kiss him; she needed to take care of him, protect him- from Kira. Who was coming through the doorway in 5..4..3..2..1../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	3. real love

p class="MsoNormal"Li Mei knew she would have to fight Kira without a weapon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""oh my god! Kano, my love are you ok?!" Kira said extremely fakely. She glared at Li Mei. "Did she do this?!" that was the wrong thing to say. It was clear Li Mei just saved his life, so she quickly changed her tone. "um..I was using the restroom, I'm sorry, we need to get you to the medical ward."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After Kira got Kano settled in, under the care of medical staff she pulled Li Mei in to a supply closet. Kira punched her in the face, but Li Mei did a sweep kick, knocking Kira to the ground. Kira got back up faster and pinned Li Mei to the wall, choking her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""WHY?!" Kira growled; not yelled, growled- like an angry whisper./p  
p class="MsoNormal""sorry?" Li Mei said, just to get her to let go./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I thought this was why you came here. I thought you wanted to see him die!" Kira threw her down and kicked her in the stomach. Nate was watching a few feet away with a twisted smile. He found this all very funny./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "That was why I let you live." She locked Li Mei in, until she could figure out a new plan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The only course of action to save Kano's life was to remove all the robotic components and dead/damaged tissue, then allow his body to try to heal before putting them back on. After 2 hours, the result was gory to say the least./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's asking for the girl, Kira." Nate said. Kira was just sitting outside the door drinking a beer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""sure, she's in the closet." She pointed behind her before leaving. There was no way Kira wanted to see Kano's body./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nate pulled Li Mei out and dragged her to the isolated room where Kano was recovering. His body was covered in bandages. She stood by the bed and touched his face; the part that was still intact, the other half was a gaping hole where she could see brain matter. His legs were partially amputated; one was missing muscle tissue and the other was missing everything below and knee. His back was full of torn nerves and muscles, she was certain he could not move. (She would be wrong.) She opened his hand, tracing her fingers over his palm like a fortune teller. Maybe she didn't have to kill him; he was already in hell./p  
p class="MsoNormal""'Ello luv." He said in a pain stricken voice. He managed to use his arms to sit up. Since the bad parts had been in his shoulders, his arms were still intact. "Be a dear and get me something for the pain." By that he meant the unopened bottles of whiskey./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Too shocked to question it, she handed him one and watched as he chugged it. "She doesn't love me." He said laying back down. There was a gauze covered hole where is heart device used to be, but below that his abs were tight and kinda sexy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kira? I don't know her well enough to …." Li Mei had no idea what to say to that. How was this the same man who went on a murder spree in a refugee camp?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""do you forgive me?" he was holding her hand. He moved it to his chest, to his open heart wound. It was covered in gauze but she could feel the hole in his rib cage./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't. You're the same person, you run a criminal organization, you sell guns to terrorist, and you kidnap children….." her voice was not raising. She was listing facts, but they did not matter as much as they once did./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Marry me." He said, sounding way to sober for someone who downed an entire bottle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oh what the f—k. – she made sure to not say out loud./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want to make a deal with you. Help me kill Kira, stay on as my wife, and I will give you 50% control. " he was confident in his words since she did not try to move her hand away. (He was still very weak, it would not have taken her much effort.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal""of what?" she said severely confused. /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everything, you can change whatever you want." He said, she was leaning in closer. She kissed his lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'll stop kidnapping children?" She sat on his lap. She could feel his rock hard erection pressing against her. She had been wearing standard issue shirt and pants, but no underwear (per Kira's orders.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was more than a little impressed that he was strong enough for sex after major surgery. She took off her pants but kept her shirt on. She wanted to help him; because she wanted to believe in him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The weapons, the drugs, maybe she could live with that, but after surviving a war she didn't want to see anymore child slaves./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have my word." He caressed her now naked thighs as she lowered herself on to him. It felt amazing. She gently moved up and down on his shaft, getting wetter and wetter as she experienced every inch of his gorgeous cock inside her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As she rode his cock she massaged his hands, gripping harder until she arched her back in climax. But since she didn't feel him finish, she kept going. When she felt him fill her pussy she orgasmed even harder./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She laid by his side in the blood covered bed, careful to not damage any of his bandages. Stroking her fingers down his shoulder, she was unsure if she should tell him about Nate- how much would it hurt him? "you know; Kira doesn't have to die; you can always gift her to someone else."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What does that mean?" he said looking up at the ceiling. His back needed to rest./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's your property, and I'm sure she's 'fun' but, I can protect you." That was a strange way to word it, she quickly added ".. I can take care of you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He had no argument with that. Kano was not a stupid man; he made all the cybernetics himself- he knew they were functional. Nate tried to kill him and until he was strong enough, Kano knew he needed protection from someone he could trust./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't leave my side." He said to her. He meant it; it would be 1 month before new parts could be implanted. The first ones he wanted back were his legs, so he could return to making appearances (even with his bandaged face and chest.)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Li Mei was not surprised he wanted to personally fix the legs, but she was surprised that he wanted to personally reattach his new legs using no anesthesia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was successful, but his body went in to shock within a few hours. She kept her promise- Even though Nate and Kira had already essentially taken control in his absence. If Kano survived he would take it all back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"2 days later he suffered a stroke that left him blind and paralyzed in his left arm. He didn't have a robotic arm component or an extra eye component./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She needed to find him some. She needed to use the only connection she had; a fellow survivor. She asked to use an outworld device to send a message. The man she was looking for was still in outworld, but she knew she could trust him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Erron…Black… I ….need ….your….. help." The device was weak, but he would be able to fine her./p 


	4. end

3 years ago-

Erron Black was the only reason Li Mei made it out of Outworld alive. They were not lovers, just best friends. She ran a home for widows and orphans, many of which were injured or terminally ill.

Erron visited just once, but he had followed her for weeks, just to verify the true nature of her operations. When they finally met face to face, he was kind. He offered food, medicine and most importantly- protection. He wanted nothing in return. He had lived for over years, witnessing all manners of atrocities. To see someone trying to help people touched his heart.

"hello." He said the day he finally approached her.

"hello" she smiled. She knew who he was, so the fact he did not charge in with a security detail made her trust him, or at least not be as fearful. She had only heard rumors of him; the immortal cowboy assassin with the body of a 30 yearold. He wore a strange mask, like a old western bandana made of metal and leather, as if he had something to hide.

"I need to talk to you." He said in a voice that was strangely innocent, and compassionate- considering his profession.

"sure" she took him to her "office"; a lone side room without a door.

"You and your students need to leave. I can get you out of here." He was matter of fact, as if he knew of impending attacks.

"how?" she asked, almost in tears. She had tried in the past, but no avail. There was no way to leave the city or even outworld. Guards would block their way and execute anyone who tried. Or worse Melina's forces were always looking for children to kidnap; some would wait at the border, ready to strike.

"Kotal Khan knows you are not a threat. I can insure your safe passage to earth realm." He didn't add why Kotal Khan knew she was not a threat. That would have just come off as creepy.

"at what cost?" she knew better then to trust a General of Khan.

"I will give you this" he gave her what looked like a ring. "If you ever need my help, send me a message while touching the ring- I will find you. Get your students cleared of the building and meet me 3 blocks north of here- I have 5 other groups I need to gather." He said turning to go.

Li Mei grabbed his arm. "You didn't answer my question—why would you help me and my students?" she asked. Her tone was that of thanks; no matter his answer she was truly greatful.

"I was an orphan. I know what it's like to have no one." He knew she was scared; but he had been alive for over 200 years and he had seen many types of people; Li Mei was worth saving. Also Kotal Khan really didn't care if women and children fled to earthrealm. He only needed his soldiers. "And I know a good person when I see one."

He arranged a large scale portal system that he knew would get the attention of Earthrealm's forces. Once they could see this was a group of women and children, they would be safe.

-present day-

He got her message; her very random message that she shot into outworld's frequencies for everyone to hear. Luckily Erron was still in good standing with Kotal Khan.

"Who is she to you?" Kotal Khan asked jokingly.

"Someone worthy of my help," Erron had lived too long to care about love or lust by modern standards he would be considered asexual- someone who simply preferred friends/connections.

It would only take him a few days to track her to Australia. He had been tracking Kano's forces for quite some time (as a side project—when you're immortal you need allot of side projects. )

He strolled right through the front gate of the 'school'. "May I help you?" Asked Nate.

If Erron didn't know better he might have thought that was Kano.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine; Li Mei- you seen her?" he asked casually.

"surrender your weapons and I'll take you to her personally." The kano look-alike said.

Erron knew how to best handle this request. "When I am 20 feet from her I will have over my weapons, but not before." That way both parties got what they wanted.

Li Mei was in a room with the real Kano who appeared to be very sick. When she saw Erron she ran to him and hugged him. He was fully expecting her to ask for help with an escape.

"I need you to help me save him." she said.

"um what?" he nearly fell backwards.

"Kano trusts me," she said, walking him to the body. "if I can save him I can stop a war."

"You really believe you can control him?" Erron was concerned she had already lost her mind.

"If I can gain his trust I stand a chance." It made sense- to her. "You believe in me, right?"

"um.. sure." Again, he was over 200 years old he knew a bad situation when he saw one. But he also knew changing people's hearts was nearly impossible.

"what do you need?" Erron is able to acquire implants that offered Kano his vision back, as well as gave his arms super human strength (when combined with the levels given by the shoulder and back components- when he helped reinstall .) With his help Kano made a full recovery in less than 2 months.

Erron made sure to not stay in the room (or the school in general) an extended period of time; just long enough to be helpful but not long enough to get noticed.

When Kano was healthy he wanted a match; He wanted to fight Nate for the leadership title. No one dared to oppose Kano when he walked in to what used to be his office. He dragged out Kira, but Nate was not there.

"Where is he?" Kano asked. He was holding her by both her wrists, he gave a squeeze. To the naked eye he did not appear to be exerting pressure, but Kira's screams told a different story. There was a sickening crunch.

"He's not here, he's in New Zeland!" she said crying.

"You're a liar." He punched her in the face so hard she fell to the ground. He then looked around at the crowd that gathered."Nate! My Boy! Are you such a coward you will let me kill her?"

Li Mei was still by Kano's side. She had an idea. "Just go in the office; reclaim what is yours." She said, touching his healed shoulder. She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "Nate will find you."

As it turn out Kira was not lying; Nate was just a horrible boyfriend for not taking her with him. Kano sent a message to his contacts; do not do business with Nate, in fact if you can send him back in a body bag he would offer a reward.

It would take less than a week for him to get hauled back to Australia. Erron Black had stuck around, volunteering to guard Kira in a holding cell. He wanted to see what happened next.

Kano wanted it filmed; win or lose he wanted this documented. He punched Nate in the face then continued; punching and punching breaking his nose, eyes sockets, jaw, teeth, Nate quickly lost consciousness.

Li Mei racked her brain for a way to make him stop, when Erron touched her arm. "still think you can save him?"

"change him." she corrected. "thank you for your help." She took the ring off her finger, but he stopped her.

"keep it. You never know." With that Erron left. The future was up to whatever Li Mei could accomplish through love and compassion, but there was always the chance she would need an escape plan.

"Kano," Li Mei said in a sexy voice. "You did it!" she kissed him as Nate's body fell to the ground. "You are back in control; everything is as it should be."

"Your heart…" Kano said, pulling her close "is too kind for the likes of these people."

Those words melted her heart. She tried to focus on his face; the love in his eyes. 'do not look down, do not look down' she said to herself. Which of course forced her eyes to want to look down.

Oh god… Kano beat Nate's face in until he his skull was concaved. Nate was clearly brain dead. Li Mei had to convince Kano to let the medical staff dispose of the body (he wanted to display it as a reminder to the rest of his soliders.)

As for Kira, Li Mei convinced him to let her live. She was a skilled fighter; and now what she knew how pointless it was to betray Kano-she could be useful for future missions.

With Li Mei by his side, everything was as it should be.

The end.


End file.
